


A New Adventure

by orphan_account



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Healer Draco Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Original Character(s), Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco and Harry go back to Hogwarts but as part of the staff. But all isn't well in this post war world, where abandoned children need homes, jaded death eaters seek glory, and wounds are formed that never really heal





	1. First Day

Merlin, if this day was any indication as to how the year was going to go, Draco would never get a minute to himself. He had seen several students who had come in with injuries from poorly performed spells, exploding potions, and of course, student produced hexes. At least he didn't have to deal with Quidditch injuries. Yet.

"Out, everyone. If you are not a patient, then I want you all in your dorms." Draco turned to see Harry enter the Hospital Wing, giving the command. He seemed to be carrying a student in his arms. 

"What happened?" Harry deposited the student on the bed before turning to answer the question. 

"Self-inflicted wounds, Draco. They did this to themselves. I did what I could, but they need more. Harry had drawn the curtains around the bed and seemed to be purposely protecting the identity of the student from their peers. He also seemed very distraught. 

"Alright. I will do what I can." Draco peered into the curtain to see the student seemed to be only a third year. They had on a school uniform sans robes, which were soaked in blood. Draco didn't recognize them. "Who found the boy?" Draco had now lowered his voice so the other students couldn't hear the conversation, as he evaluated the unconscious student.

"I did. I found him in the bathroom. It's already been cleaned up by Neville, who was with me at the time." 

"Do you know what spell the boy used?" Draco had a sneaking suspicion that Harry's answer would mirror his thoughts. 

"Draco, you know I don't need to answer that question for you." There was a profound sadness in his voice.

"How do you know it was self-inflicted?" Draco was unsure, most people don't cast dark spells on themselves to bleed to death in the bathroom.

"He just cried and told me he was sorry that he had to do it." Now the former Auror was tearing up. "I found out his name, right before he collapsed. Scorpius Greengrass."

"Alright, well, I'll let you know when he wakes, but you have classes today. Has Flint been notified?" Harry nodded before giving Draco a hug as he departed. 

"Draco, I was informed that you had Mr. Greengrass here, and what he did." Draco just nodded the Headmistress. "I think it would help you understand if I informed you that he received word of his mothers passing this morning. She was the only family the boy had." Draco nodded again at the Headmistress

"Thank you, ma'am." And with that, she was gone. Draco went back to checking on his students. After releasing all but the one boy, he let out a long sigh, wondering what he was going to do about this. He remembered Daphne and Astoria from his days as a student. But he also remembered that Daphne had perished in the war. Astoria was always sickly, but he was still surprised to hear of her death. But his thoughts were interrupted when the one occupied bed began to stir.


	2. Now What?

Draco immediately sent a paper airplane note, like the ones the ministry used, to inform Harry that the boy had awakened. As he looked in on the thirteen year old, he saw panic contort the boy's figures.

"What am I doing here?" 

"Well, my husband found you bleeding on the floor, and brought you here."

"Your husband?" Scorpius seemed confused.

"Professor Potter, we've been married for quite a while now. I think it was even in the Prophet, since Skeeter can't mind her own business." Draco returned back to the current situation. "How do you feel, Scorpius?"

"Umm, numb mostly. Weak, exhausted." The young teen seemed to be telling the truth.

"Well, it could be from your emotional state or from blood loss. Maybe both. Either way I need you to drink this. Blood-Replenishing." The child dutifully swallowed the potion, just as Harry burst in.

"How is he?" Harry was all but yelling.

"Relax, Harry, he is going to live. He's awake and took his potion. By the way, don't you have class right now?"

"I dismissed them. None of them were paying attention anyway. I've been using the first day as a syllabus day." Harry was speaking quite quickly, which Draco knew meant he was bursting with adrenaline.

"Harry, love, relax. Would you like to talk to Mr. Rookwood?" Harry just nodded.

"Scorpius, I need you to tell me what happened." Harry's voice was gentle in a way his husband had never heard before. The boy just hung his head.

"It won't matter what I tell you. My mom is gone and now I have no one." Tears glistened in the teens eyes.

"It sucks, huh? Feeling lonely, like the world is against you."

"How would you know? You are the most famous wizard ever. You are married and the whole world loves you." Scorpius looked defiant, slightly.

"Well, I lost my parents too. and when I was little, I lived with an aunt and uncle who hated me. I was quite lonely, Still am sometimes. Most people look at me and see Harry Potter, The Golden One. Everywhere I go, I get looks. People forget I'm a person. Healer Malfoy here, he's one of the people who's always seen me as just Harry. It gets lonely when people don't see you."

"All people see is my father. I'm nothing like he was." Scorpius seemed angry, which Draco figured was better than numb.

"It's hard, sometimes, escape our name isn't it?" Draco decided to chime in. 

"What would you know?" The anger stayed.

"You forget, that I'm a Malfoy. I am also the son of a Death Eater, although a dead one. My father was very proud of our name, and he never let me forget it. And Harry here, his father was many things, and people expected those things of him too. Granted, some of his Potter-ness was true." Harry chuckled.

"So now what?" The boy looked between the couple.

"You are to check in with one of us every day. When you feel overwhelmed, you have my express permission to leave whatever class you are in and come either interrupt mine, or come here to the Hospital Wing."

"How can I be allowed to do that?" Scorpius looked skeptical. 

"Being Deputy Headmaster, and school Healer gives us some advantages. I will be informing your teachers of your new accommodations, and that you will return to class tomorrow." Harry grinned, leaving Draco with brown haired boy.


	3. Panic

Draco had been reorganizing his potion cabinet, making a list of what needed to be restocked. He could make whatever was missing himself, he knew, but if the potions storage in the dungeon had it already, he'd love to save the time and effort.

Suddenly, a large Gryffindor student, carrying a smaller, familiar figure burst in.

"Healer Malfoy!"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"He barged into Defence in the middle of the lesson, hyperventilating and then collapsed. Professor Potter said to bring him here."

Draco motioned for him to be placed on an empty nearby bed.

"You may leave. Tell your professor to meet me after classes. That is all." Draco sounded very clipped, but not upset.

"Yes, sir." And the large boy was gone.

Draco sighed. His evaluation indicated the boy had experienced a panic attack, simple as that. He healed any wounds Scorpius received when he collapsed. As the boy sleep, Draco heard the infirmary door open to see a mop of black hair and glasses.

"Is he ok?" Now Harry sounded panicked.

"It was a panic attack. Why, I don't know, but I intend to find out why when he awakes." Harry only nodded in response.

It didn't take long for the boy to begin stirring.

"Where am I?" The boy panicked again. Harry began to rub his back to keep him from hyperventilating again.

"Hospital Wing." Draco just looked at the boy, ready to intervene in case of another attack.

"I had another panic attack, didn't I?" The sounded mad at himself that this had occurred.

"How long?" Draco pulled out a writing pad and a quill.

"Since my mother got sick. They stopped when I thought she was getting better. But then I got the letter." Tears were forming.

"Well, I can give you a calming potion. But I'd like to see you here once a week or anytime you start to feel bad, understood?" Draco's voice was firm, not something to be argued with.

"Yes, sir." The boy's voice, in contrast, was timid.

"Don't hesitate to come to me with anything, either." Harry finally spoke up. The boy looked surprised to hear this, probably since Harry was head of Gryffindor and the boy was a Slytherin. "I don't really subscribe to the whole house rivalry thing anymore. I did marry a Slytherin." Harry chuckled as Draco tried not to blush.

"Well, you seem in order. You can go to the Great Hall and then your dorm." Draco gave his instructions quite clearly, leaving no room for misinterpretation. Soon, Draco was alone again, enjoying the quiet and peace that was sure not to last.


	4. More Explosive Than Seamus Doing a Spell

Scorpius woke up late. Shit, he thought as he rushed to get on his school robes. There were no other students in the Slytherin dungeon, so he figured he had probably missed breakfast too. Checking the time, he realized he had slept through potions and was due in Defense. It had been months since that fateful panic attack that lead him to the hospital wing, again. He had gone from seeing Healer Malfoy every day to just once a week. The two men had helped him a lot, but he was still anxious with the spring holidays approaching. Once spring was over, it would be summer soon, and where would he go? He had only ever lived with his mom, his dad having spent his whole life in Azkaban. He doubted Augustus Rookwood was even aware of his existence. 

"Mr. Rookwood, you are tardy, please take a seat. We are reviewing the end of term exam. As I was saying, this exam will be both practical and written. It will closely resemble the final exams given by Professor Lupin, so make sure you know how to properly cast each spell but also how they effect the creatures we have discussed. The rest of the period will be a quiet study period. Try to discuss the material only, and don't get too loud. I will be at my desk if anyone has any questions." Professor Potter Watched the students form small groups. Scorpius pulled out his book to look at the material. He could hear the whispers of those around him. Not that these were new, but he hated when people talked about him behind his back. Of course they did this with some of the other children who's parents were Death Eaters as well.

"Hey, Rookwood." Some stupid Gryffindor had leaned in to talk to Scorpius. "Where are you going this summer? You find a children's home for Death Eater spawn?" Scorpius looked up, angry, to see Donovan Halley's stupid grin over his crooked teeth.

"Like you even know what you are talking about, you troll," Scorpius hissed back. "Where are you going this summer? Some mountain troll den with your troll of a mother?" 

In a flash of moment, Scorpius found himself on the floor, Halley over him, clutching the smaller Slytherin's robes so they were nose to nose.

"Don't you dare speak about my mother that way, you waste of space," the larger boy hissed, red-faced, before being dragged off by Professor Potter.

"Halley, Rookwood, enough!" Professor Potter didn't raise his voice often, but when he did, you knew to shut up. Maybe it was the look that usually accompanied the increase in volume. Halle slipped his robes, escaping Potter's grip and punched Scorpius, his fist connecting with bone and cartilage. "Donovan Halley!" Potter now had the larger boy in a hold, restraining him, his arms wrapped around the boys shoulders. "You, take Rookwood to the hospital wing. Tell Healer Malfoy I will be there shortly with another student." Potter addressed some girl in class who's name seemed to have slipped Scorpius's mind. The injured Slytherin swept up his books and bag on his way out of the classroom, following the other girl.

"What in Merlin's name happened to your face?" Healer Malfoy looked horrified to see a student in this state.

"He got in a fight with Halley during class. Professor Potter is supposed to bring him here in a sec." The girl had answered the healer's question for Scorpius, not that the boy thought he could answer anyway. The pain in his jaw was excruciating. The pain in the center of his face wasn't much better.

"You are dismissed," Healer Malfoy said to the girl, just as they heard a "Gerroff me!" come from the hall outside the infirmary doors, followed by a voice saying, "Than get you bloody self in there now, or it'll be worse trouble. I'm fed up with this." An angry Donovan Halley came in, being held by the collar by Professor Potter.


	5. Someone Woke The Dragon

"Draco, have you evaluated Rookwood, yet?" Harry was seething. He did not tolerate fighting in his class and now he had to deal with these two.

"Dislocated jaw and broken nose, along with some bruising." Draco stopped to give the other student a once over. "And this one broke his wand hand it seems." Harry just nodded and waited while Draco performed the necessary spells to correct the bone damage. Once both boys were healed, Harry sat them across from each other with himself and Draco on each side, so the four formed a square.

"Now, explain." Both boys began yelling at once. "Quiet!" Harry boomed. "Halley, why did you attack him?"

"This little prat," Harry shot him an ignored warning glance, "called my mother a troll." Halley's teeth were gritted and you could tell he was still very angry.

"Well, between your lack of brains, and your disgusting brutishness, it must be true," Scorpius threw back. This caused Halley to lunge at Scorpius. Harry barely caught him, and dragged him back, placing him back in the hold he used in the classroom. It seems his Auror reflexes were still in tact. 

"And you are nothing but Death Eater scum, you little waste of space! I should have broken more than your face!" Scorpius lunged at the other boy, only to be held back by Draco. Both boys were struggling to get out of their holds, and attack each other, but Harry had been a top Auror and stayed in that peak physical shape and Draco worked out with Harry, so the boys were no match for the men.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" This time it was Draco who raised his voice. Draco yelling was even scarier than Harry yelling, because Draco was always the calm one. Where Harry wore his heart on his sleeve, Draco stayed collected. "Halley if i ever hear you even think those words to another student, your punishment will be to wade through the memories of the war. And trust me, that won't be pleasant. Death Eater is not an insult to be thrown around. It has very serious implications, of which you can't imagine." Draco was absolutely seething and red in the face. "And you, you are supposed to be clever, and yet you pick a fight with a student twice your size. I am fed up with this sorry display. You two are to sit and civilly tell us what happened in class today, without destroying my hospital, or I shall personally put you both on the next train out of here, tonight. Am I understood?" Both boys nodded, in shock at the tongue lashing they received from their Healer. The men released the students, who took their seats. "Begin, Scorpius."

"He was giving me shit about not having anywhere to go this summer, so I called his mother a troll. Next thing I know, we are both on the floor, and Professor Potter is dragging him off me," Scorpius explained simply.

"You think losing a parent is funny, Halley? You really think it is acceptable to behave this way towards a student?" Harry had turned to the Gryffindor.

"The little freak deserved it," Halley mumbled.

"Not another word." Harry was livid. "100 points from Gryffindor for this sad display. You also have detention with me every Saturday morning from now until Easter."

"That's not fair-" Halley began.

"Another word, and the Gryffindor team will need a new beater." Harry glared at the boy, effectively shutting him up. "As for you," he turned back to the other student, "you will write me 3 feet of parchment about trolls, since you know so much. You will also spend an hour here after dinner every day for a week and assist Healer Malfoy with anything he needs. 20 points deducted for attempting to attack a student in the Hospital Wing. Both of you are dismissed. I see any more fighting, bruises, or hexes, and you will both be in my classroom every night until summer." Both boys trudged unhappily out of the hospital wing.

"Draco, love, are you ok?" Harry could see his husband still shaking from his outburst earlier. 

"Yeah, fine. Just give me a minute." 

The couple spent the rest of lunch, with Harry comforting Draco as they sat in comfortable silence.

 


	6. What To Do With Those Two

"I would keep an eye on that Halley, if I were you." Draco had calmed down, finally.

"I know, and I will. We still have to figure out what we are going to do as far as Scorpius is concerned for the summer."Harry let out a deep sigh. "It might be hard to find a family for him, because of his name. Halley isn't the only person who holds those sentiments."

"Does he have any friends? Maybe he stay with one of them, like Sirius did with your father?" Draco had his brow furrowed, unusual for him.

"He has one, Turing. You've seen the boy. His home isn't suitable for him, let alone another student." Harry had seen the shy boy come to school emaciated and heard from the other professors that this was common for the boy. He always returned to school thinner than when he left.

"I know." Draco sighed. "Harry, I was thinking, maybe, if he wanted to-"

"I was thinking the same thing. I will talk to the ministry tomorrow. I need you to go talk to Turing though. I don't want him to just not come back one year." Harry didn't know what was going on in the boy's home life but he needed to find out.

"I will send him a summons tonight. But you have better go. You've got classes," Draco pointed out.

====

"Mr. Turing, you aren't in trouble. We are just concerned about you." Draco's voice was calm and quiet, a huge contrast from his angry self earlier.

"What-what do you mean? I'm-I'm fine." The boy looked panicked.

"Don't worry. We just wanted to make sure you are eating enough. At home, I mean." Harry was still silent, letting Draco do all the talking.

"I-I mean I don't eat as much as I do hear. But-But I still eat sometimes," Alex Turing seemed to be trying to reassure the men.

"How often is sometimes, Alex?" Harry finally joined the conversation.

"About-about every three days, when I can." Alex now hung his head, as if embarrassed. 

"Why so little?" Harry's voice was soft and quiet

Alex explained how his mother only fed his every three days. She told the boy, if he was so magical, how come he was dependent on her for something as simple as food. Apparently, she also blamed him for his father leaving.

"I-I don't want to go back, sirs. Please-please." Alex looked up from his lap finally. 

"We are going to make sure you don't have to go back there. I need to talk to a few people first, and then will let you know what is going to happen." Harry meant what he said. He received a nod from the boy. "Alright, go back to your dorm. Here's a note, in case you run into Filtch."

"How is that man still alive," Draco mused after the boy left.

"The world may never know," Harry smirked as the two men retired for the night. It had been a long and they were ready to rest. But little did they know, rest was not theirs to have that night.


	7. The Night Is Not Peaceful

"Professor, Healer Malfoy, come quick!"The couple jumped out of bed, grabbing their wands as they ran out of their room.

"Accio glasses." Harry caught his glasses, shoving them on his face.

"What's wrong?" Draco looked at a small girl looking panicked.

"They're gonna kill each other!" The girl was shouting. 

Figuring, they knew who she meant, they ran out of the hospital wing and found the two boys in front of the trophy room. Halley had Scorpius on the floor and they were punching each other, Scorpius hitting Halley's ribs and Halley in Scorpius' face. One of the punches knocked Scorpius out before the men could get to the fighting boys. Harry pulled a thrashing Halley off of his unconscious counterpart, while Draco ran to examine Scorpius.

"Donovan Halley, stop this instant!" Harry's voice reverberated in the corridor. The teen continued to thrash and fight Harry's grip as Harry dragged him to his office, throwing him into a chair. The boy continued to try and fight against Harry, not quite ready to settle down, muttering how he was going to kill the other boy. Harry sent a floo message to Flint, since it involved one of his students.

"Why the hell have you dragged me out of bed at such an obscene hour, Potter?" Marcus arrived just as Halley had stopped struggling and resigned to glaring at the teacher. "What happened? Last I Checked Halley was one of yours?"

"He is, but he has attacked one of your students. Twice actually. He and Mr. Rookwood fought earlier today, and were disciplined by me and Draco as the fighting occurred in my classroom and then the Hospital Wing. And then a young student came, waking Draco and me up, we found them fighting in front of the trophy room. Mr. Rookwood is at the Hospital Wing, unconscious, last I saw." And with that, the Head of Slytherin turned and ran out of Harry's office.

"What the bloody hell, Halley? Had we not already discussed this? You do realize that by beating another student, you are not only hereby removed from the team, but also now have all Hogsmeade privileges revoked, and I am required to write your folks about this?"

"You can't kick me off Quidditch-" 

"I can and I will!" Harry boomed at the teen. "I've had quite enough of this behavior! You are lucky that you are even still a student here! Now, on your feet, and come with me to the Hospital Wing, or I will drag you there by your ear!" The tone of Harry's voice left no room for argument, so the got up and marched to the infirmary. After being evaluated by Draco, Halley was told that not only had he re-broken his hand, he had a fractured rib, and a bruised shoulder, though the shoulder could have been a result of fighting Harry's grip. Scorpius had yet to regain consciousness, but Draco had healed his shattered face, battered hand, and broken shoulder blade and ribs. Apparently the larger boy had thrown him onto the stone ground during their fight.

"What's going to happen to your's?" Marcus looked at Harry.

"Detention every night, all year. No Quidditch. I'm confiscating his broom in the morning. No Hogsmeade either, and of course a letter home. Your's?"

"He will be serving an extra week of detention with Draco, and I'm deduction house points. He also is banned from Hogsmeade." Marcus turned to leave. "I trust you two can take care of him?" He left after receiving nods from Draco and Harry, alike.

"And you thought it would be boring to leave the Aurors," Draco chuckled as Harry let out a long and heavy sigh.

Draco was right. This day was many things but it was not boring.


	8. Essays Teach More Than Potions

It felt like ages for the young Slytherin to wake up. Harry got more impatient, the longer it took.

"Draco," Harry was actually whining, something he never did, "how much longer?"

"Is the Great Harry Potter whining?" Draco was smirking. "He will wake up in due time. Why don't you go grade papers or hand out detentions or something else more useful." Draco shooed his husband out of the infirmary.

Harry sighed. He knew he shouldn't his teacher duties, but he couldn't help but fret at the fact that this boy was unconscious and he felt like he should have somehow been able to prevent that. Maybe if he had been faster. Maybe if he had not gone to bed so soon. Maybe if... but maybe ifs wouldn't fix what had already transpired.

"Mister Halley, you are late for detention." Harry looked very put out.

"Yeah, whatever." The boy glared at his teacher.

"I am your Professor as well as head of house. You will address me as sir. And, as I've done nothing to deserve less than, you will treat me with respect."

"You man-handled me!" The teen let out a burst of anger.

"I restrained you because you were trying to beat a fellow student to death! That behavior is intolerable." Harry studied his students impassive face. "Your detention will be three feet on why this fight occurred. In your normal handwriting. If you try to short-cut, I will make you do it again. I know all the shortcuts too." Halley just stared through Harry, determined look on his face. "Now, Mister Halley."

Begrudgingly, the boy took out a parchment and quill.

An hour later, Harry was returning to the hospital wing, Donovan Halley's essay in hand. He didn't say a word to his husband as he thrust the parchment at him. He watched the subtle shifts in emotion as he read what the Gryffindor had written.

"No wonder he was so resistant to leaving this alone." Draco was looking at his husband in concern as he spoke. "Do we know if Rookwood really did this?"

"I did some research, it seems like Augustus Rookwood did what the boy accuses him of. I can understand the animosity a bit better now, but I hate seeing Scorpius paying for his father's sins." Harry's face was screwed up in a scowl at the thought.

"He's not my father. He doesn't deserve the title," a small voice croaked. The two men turned to see Scorpius waking. "What's he do now?"

Harry hesitated before letting out a heavy, sad sigh. He figured this conversation was inevitable.

"Well it seems he is responsible for the death of Halley's father. He tortured Edward Halley to death, along side Bellatrix Lestrange."

The small teen just sank into his pillows, closing his eyes.

"Of course he did. Well, from now on, I'm not a Rookwood. I'd rather be anything else, except maybe a Lestrange or Riddle." The look of sad resignation on the teen's face saddened Harry, who looked at his husband, pleading him with his eyes to speak up.

"Well that can be arranged. You see, Harry and I were going to invite you to stay with us, but I was thinking, if you'd like, you can officially take one of our names too." Draco spoke slowly and deliberately, gauging Scorpius' reaction to his words.

"Really?" Scorpius peaked up, looking between Draco and Harry with shocked eyes.

"Really, really," Harry chuckled.


	9. The Start of Summer

"Yes, yes, yes!" Scorpius excitement suddenly turned to concern. "What about Alex? He used to stay at my house when his mom got really bad."

"Well, we've already arranged for him to move in. You see, Harry and I both have sizable inheritances, so the house we live in has too many rooms and not enough people." Draco smiled warmly at the teen.

"That's great! We get to spend the whole summer together. And I don't have to be a Rookwood anymore?" He looked hopeful at Harry.

"Never again, if you don't want to," Harry reassured.   
===  
"Sirius, Remus, are you sure it's ok for all six of us to be in one house? Don't you guys want some peace?" Harry spoke into the mirror that he used to communicate with his godfather.

"Well, Remus and I wanted to visit you this summer, and two boys running around, it'll be like old times, isn't that right, Moony?" Sirius beamed at his friend.

"I suppose," Remus responded, but instead of looking put out, wore a smirk.

"Well I guess it's settled then. We are all meeting at Grimmauld Place for summer." Harry's voice had a happy finality to it.

"Well, we should go. Tell Draco we look forward to seeing him, too." And with that, the conversation was over.  
===  
"Boys!" Harry could hear Remus yelling up the stairs. "Food!"

If Remus said anything else, it was drowned out by Sirius yelping for joy and running loudly down the stairs.

"Careful, old man. You'll break a hip," Harry heard Draco fire at Sirius.

"OI! I heard that, you little brat! Don't forget who took you in!" Sirius pretended to be offended.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Remus. Very much appreciated." Draco, it seemed enjoyed playing these games with Sirius and always dragged Remus into it.

"Ah, no problem, Draco. Anything for Harry's friends." Both Draco and Sirius looked snapped their heads in Remus' direction.

"It's my house!" "I'm his husband, you know!" Both Sirius and and Draco sounded indignant, much to everyone else's entertainment.

"How about we eat now." Remus had a smirk that could have rivaled Sirius' any day.  
===  
"How long do you think they'll keep us, Scorpius?" Harry had stopped walking and was quietly listening at the boys' door. They had insisted they wanted to share a room. Remembering when Draco first moved in, Harry understood perfectly.

"I don't know, Alex, but I think they might be keeping us for a while. They said I can have a new last name though. Maybe we can see if you can too." Harry sighed wistfully. He had a plan. He was going to make sure the boys never felt unloved again.   
===  
Bodies laid everywhere, strewn everywhere. Each face was familiar, each body broken. All he could do was cry, apologizing that so many people had to die. The bodies he regretted the most were his friends, Hermione and Ron should be here today, and it was all his fault. "Harry, come on, Harry."

"Harry, it's me, you're ok, just wake up," Draco was holding a crying Harry to his chest. "It was just a dream."

"It's all my fault, all of them," Harry cried into Draco's chest. Harry didn't need to clarify, Draco knew exactly what he meant, having woken his husband from this dream before.

"It is not your fault. It's his. Now, come here." Draco held Harry until he fell back asleep.

Draco let Harry sleep and went to get a glass of water. He decided to look into the boys' room to find them in one bed, sleeping peacefully. So this is how Remus felt, Draco chuckled to himself. He wasn't sure where the boys' futures led, but he smiled contently, knowing that, as long as they had each other, they'd be ok.


	10. Harry's Worth

"What's this picture from?" Harry had been showing the boys some of the rooms, when Scorpius pointed to a photo on the wall.

"That, my boy, is me, Remus, and Harry's father. We were quite the troublemakers back in our day." Sirius spoke from his previously unnoticed position in the door.

"Oh we were 17, right, Remus?" Sirius turned around. Remus appeared behind the other man, following the gaze of the young teen.

"In that picture? Yes." Remus smiled.

"Then it was 1977. James became head boy, I got my own place, and James and I were chased by Death Eaters and cops on my motor bike. An eventful year indeed. We thought that year was crazy. Things only got worse." Sirius changed from reminiscent to somber.

"But things got better. 3 years later, Lily had Harry. The best thing to ever happen to the Marauders." Remus was smiling.

"I doubt that. If I hadn't been born, Mom and Dad would still be around." Harry looked at his feet.

"Harry James Potter, you put those thoughts out of your mind this minute. They were over the moon about you. We all were. The way the war was going, there's no guarantee any of us were going to make it out anyway. Merlin, I'm surprised we lived. There came many times Sirius and I thought it was over. But in the end, we got a son we never expected. Raising you was the best time in my life. We both love you very much, Harry, as does Draco." Remus was red faced by the time he finished his little speech. Before Harry could respond, Remus and Sirius had pulled him into a hug an held him like did when was younger. "Now, I believe we have a ministry official here for you and Draco." Harry disentangled himself from the two men who had served as his fathers, wiping his face.

"I love you guys, too. I appreciate all you've done for me, and for Draco." He looked at the men fondly. "Come on, Scorpius, and bring Alex. I believe the ministry is here about your living arrangements."

"Ok, Harry." After a hug, which shocked Harry very much, Scorpius bounded out of the room to fetch his best friend.  
===  
"So who will be guardian of these two boys?" The official from the ministry was very down to business.

"My husband and I." Draco did most of the talking for them today.

"And will we be changing any names today?" She looked at the boys.

"Just me, ma'am." Scorpius spoke up. "I'd like to be Scorpius Malfoy."

"Is this acceptable to you, Mr. Malfoy?" She looked at the blond.

"If that's what he wants. I'm the only Malfoy left anyway." Draco's betrayed more joy than his voice, and it warmed Harry's heart to see his husband so happy. The paperwork was soon signed, the ministry witch gone, and the boys outside.

"We should adopt kids more often," Harry chuckled.

"Mmmmm, why's that?" Draco murmured into Harry's neck, as they stood embraced.

"Because that smile. You wear paternal joy well." Harry could feel he was beaming, as Draco just chuckled contently. Both men were just happy to have a family now.


	11. Burying the Hatchet

"And make sure you don't burn down the house while we are out!" Harry and Draco were taking Scorpius out, leaving Alex with Sirius and Remus.

"Can't make any promises," Sirius smirked at Harry and Draco.

"Well, if they do burn the house down, you'll get your Black inheritance. Sirius is too old to make it out of the house in an emergency." Draco smirked as indignation filled Sirius' face.

"OI! I am not that old." Sirius was shouting as everyone else chuckled. Draco loved winding the man up, and boy was it easy.

Half an hour later, the three wizards arrived at their destination.

"Where are we?" Scorpius didn't recognize their surroundings. 

"You will see. No matter what happens, please be on your best behavior." Just before Scorpius could ask any more questions, the door in front of them opened.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. Is this Scorpius?" A thin, older woman with graying brown hair and hazel eyes looked at the three guests.

"Yes, ma'am." Scorpius looked unsure as he shook the woman's hand.

"Ursa Halley, pleased to meet you, young man." Suddenly, Scorpius was looking at his new dads with panic in his eyes.

"Sh, no need to worry. It's all ok. We asked her to meet with us so we can discuss the events of the last school year." Harry put his hand on the teen's shoulder as a reassurance. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, dear. Please come in. I've just made a kettle," she smiled at the party. "Donovan!" The matron called her own son in.

"Yes, ma?" The burly teen came in, wearing a Quidditch jersey and muggle jeans, only socks on his feet. He caught sight of the Malfoy-Potters and stopped dead. "What are you doing here?" The teen suddenly looked furious as he stared down his classmate.

"I invited them. Now, please, sit, darling. I believe we have some things to discuss." Halley begrudgingly followed his mother's directions. It wasn't long before the five of them sat around the table, the adults with tea and the boys with pumpkin juice.

"We'd like to settle this animosity between our boys," Draco began.

"He's a Rookwood, I hate him, settled." Donovan still held a glint of anger in his eyes.

"Actually, he's not. This boy in Scorpius Malfoy. And he isn't responsible for Augustus Rookwood's actions no more than I am for Bellatrix's." Harry spoke up.

"Wait, why would you be responsible for Bellatrix?" Halley now looked confused now. 

"It was her cousin who raised me after my parents died. I was raised by Sirius Black, cousin of Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda Black. But even if she was my mother, it wouldn't matter. The only person responsible for your actions is yourself." Harry looked at the teen, hoping he'd get the message, maybe work towards peace. Scorpius still looked terrified and Draco had on an unreadable mask, probably by design.

"Well that's different. Besides, he called my mom a troll." Scorpius blushed at this, embarrassed at the fact that it was true.

"I did. I am very sorry, Mrs. Halley. I didn't mean it. I was just trying to get back at Halley-Donovan." Scorpius did indeed look sorry. Ursa just smiled at him.

"I understand dear. We all say things we don't mean."

"And-and he's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. We are supposed to hate each other." The teen was now grasping for justifications for his anger. 

"Look at me, young man. I never want to hear you use that as an excuse again. You beat a fellow boy unconscious. House rivalry aside, it is inexcusable. And house rivalry shouldn't dictate who you are friends with. Until fifth year, Harry and I lived for torturing each other. I was the prince of Slytherin and son of a Death Eater and he was the Chosen One and a Gryffindor. And we got married. My aunt tortured his godfather. But guess what, I am not my aunt. So don't confuse people with unfortunate family ties." Draco leaned forward as he spoke, being sure the teen looked him in the eyes.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Ursa cut in.

"Now, Mr. Halley, I'm not asking you to become friends with Scorpius, but I cannot have any more fist fights between the two of you, or you will be permanently removed from the team, and there is nothing I can do to reinstate you, as this is an order from Headmistress. If there is a fight as severe as the one by the trophy room, you will be expelled for being a danger to student's well being. I don't want to see you leave Hogwarts or the team. You are a great Beater and a smart student, but this anger of yours has to be managed better. Professor Flint has agreed to meet with you regularly as you learn to control your emotions. Is this acceptable to you, Mrs. Halley?" Harry was back in teacher mode. Scorpius was basically trembling with fear, leaning into Harry's side like a child, as Donovan hadn't stopped sending him glares. 

"While it disappoints me to have to resort to this meeting, but this seems more than fair. Donovan, I expect no more letters about your behavior, or you will be sent to your cousin's in America." Ursa looked at her son with a stern, but caring look.

"Fine, fine, just don't send me to Goldie's house. I hate her house." The large teen now looked like he was pouting.

"Glad that's settled. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, would you like to stay for dinner," Ursa offered, gaining horrified looks from both teens.

"Thank you, ma'am but we can't. My godfathers are making a birthday dinner for our other adopted son. He turns 15 today and we thought we could have our first celebration as a family. Maybe another time." Harry smiled at the woman as he declined her offer. 

"Of course, perfectly understandable. Well congratulations, in any case. Two teenage boys in one day, good luck,' She laughed as she walked the guests out. The three of them returned home.


	12. It's Never Over

"Get Scorpius out of here! Harry, now!" Draco yelled to his husband as he pulled his wand out, in ready position.

"I'll come back for you, I promise!" Harry grabbed a terrified Scorpius, apparating to Grimmauld Place.

"Sirius, Moony!" The two older men appeared in the room. "Attack. Need to get back to Draco. Do not let these two leave. Will be back, I promise." Before anyone else could speak, Harry apparated back to where he left his husband. 

"Crucio!" Harry saw a red light pass inches from his face. Before he could identify who cast the curse, he heard the tortured screams escape from Draco.

"No!" Harry started shooting off as many curses as he could think of at the masked assailants. All he could thing about were the torturous screams, the howls of pain emanating from his husband, sounds he thought he'd never have to hear when awake, since the war was over. They were worse than when he heard them in nightmares. Absorbing some of the hexes cast at him, he couldn't feel a thing, only the rage about to boil over in him. Once all the masked figured had collapsed, Harry sent them, in full body binds of course, to the Auror department with a brief explaining that they had attacked him and his family. He scooped up an unconscious Draco in his arms, apparating them both home.

"Draco, we're home. Wake up, Draco, please," Harry begged, more concerned with Draco's blood and wounds than his own. He dropped the blond onto their bed as Sirius, Remus, Alex, and Scorpius ran into the room. Remus, seeing the damage done to the men, sent both boys tho their room and commanded they wait there for an adult to come get them. The terrified boys were near tears as they obeyed the werewolf. Sirius took hold of Harry, forcing him away from Draco and began to heal the brunette, while Remus started on the blond. 

"Harry, what on earth happened?" Sirius had no clue what to make of the scene before him.

"New wave Death Eaters. Saw a few of them as an Auror. It seems I didn't get them all and they attacked us on the way home. Merlin, Scorpius could have been hurt. Or worse. And look at what they did to Draco. God, I'm so fucking stupid! Why did i think it was ever going to be over. It'll never be over. Thanks, Padfoot. I think I'll take my leave now." Sirius stood shocked, not having seen Harry beat himself up like this in a while, as Harry moved to leave. Suddenly, Harry froze and fell to the ground.

"Sorry, Harry, but you aren't going anywhere. You will let your godfather finish cleaning you up and then you will go take care of those boys. You aren't some kid anymore, and I'll be damned if I let you make the same guilt ridden mistake Sirius made that left you with those muggles." Remus never turned away from healing Draco but his voice left no room for argument.

"Um, I'm actually done with Harry." Sirius finally came to his senses. "And you don't get to do what I did. Those boys need you. You're husband needs you. If you leave, you'll regret it. I still do."

"Good, Sirius, come help me fix some of these wounds. Harry, shower, clean up, cry, scream, do what you need, but in half an hour, you and I will finish cooking dinner, and the four of us will eat together, and then you will make sure those boys are ok and send them to bed. You will sleep in my room and I will look after Draco. No arguments. I want you to rest. Tomorrow, you can come back in here and care for your husband. Sirius and I will help with tending to him and help with the boys too." Remus was always the level headed one. Harry, feeling defeated just nodded as he went to weep in the shower, feeling like his world was crumbling. He took the time to scrub every inch of his body, removing any trace of blood, his mingling with Draco's as the water hurries it down the drain. He slowly works the shampoo into his hair, ensuring all he grime was gone. He let the steaming water, so hot it almost hurt, carry the tears and their stains off his face. After all the water ran cold, and all the blood, tears, and grime were gone, he slowly left the shower, toweling off. Dressing in casual muggle clothes, his socked feet padded gently to the boys room. Before he could open their door, he heard the boys and the Remus laughing, followed by the familiar "OI!" of Sirius being insulted. He went to join his family, even if the celebration turned dark, he still had family.


	13. Sometimes, The War Isn't Really Over

"How come you two never got married to anyone?" Scorpius looked up at Sirius and Remus.

"We did get married," Remus smiled at Sirius.

"To each other, actually," Sirius smirked back.

"When did you guys make it official?" Everyone snapped up to the new voice in the door.

"Draco, my god, you're awake!" Harry jumped up and raced to Draco, supporting him to the table, and sitting beside him, gripping the blond's hand as if he'd been asleep a year, not a few hours.

"Yeah, actually, we were going to announce it at the party but, well you know."

"Well, good for you," Draco nodded. "Now did you two get your letters yet?" They both nodded. "Good, we will go to Diagon Alley in the morning, all five of us. Our first family outing."

"Are you sure, love? You should be resting." Harry looked at Draco with concern in his eyes.

"Harry Potter, I will not let some soreness stop me from taking our new sons shopping. I've endured worse and will be fine." There was a firmness to the voice that begged no argument.

===

"Everyone ready?" Remus asked the rest of the group. Once he received a nod from everyone, he instructed everyone join hands and led them in Side-Along Apparition. 

Once there, the group split up, the teens going for their school supplies, Draco and Harry to find presents for Sirius and Remus, and Sirius and Remus to check out Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Once they all found what they needed, they all met in front of the ice cream shop, deciding to get a treat before going home.

"You sure you're ok, Draco? Yesterday wasn't exactly an easy day," Harry had been repeating this line all day.

"Merlin, for the one hundredth time, I'm fine! Now hurry up and choose a flavor, some of us would like to get ice cream before all of the flavors melt." Draco was chuckling at the look Harry gave him. Before Harry could answer, however, they all heard a commotion outside. 

"You two, hide over there and do not come out unless one of us comes for you, understood?" Harry barely waited for them to nod before he tore out of there behind Remus, and Draco, with Sirius leading them. Diagon Alley was under attack. Young witches and wizards screamed and ran for cover, parents shielded their children. Several wizards, including the twins came out with their wands at the ready, firing curses at masked figures, throwing shields in front of children and families. 

"Children and families, into the joke shop, now!" George screamed into the cobblestone road.

"It's warded! Come on now! Injured, too. Healing potions stashed under the counter! Move it!" Fred was standing beside his brother. People began to scramble into the purple building as instructed. A red beam flew past as Sirius stunned a New Wave. Soon all of them were occupied with multiple opponents. Harry was shocked at how many people the Death Eaters had managed to recruit. One of them let their mask slipped and Harry immediately recognized the brother Carrow, which meant the other person he was also fighting was probably his sister. Sirius seemed to be battling with Dolohov and an unknown man. Rookwood was taking on Remus and MacNair fought Draco with Avery by his side. It seemed like there was another Azkaban breakout, that had been covered up. Unknown wizards were destroying building, a few dead bodies laid about but most seemed to be only stunned. The twins managed to help Harry and Draco subdue their adversaries as Remus stunned Rookwood. 

"Avada Kadavra!" Harry looked on in horror as Dolohov had a green light shoot from wand, hitting Sirius straight in the chest. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry's scream echoed throughout the entire alley, as the rest of the New Wave Death Eaters disappeared. "I'll kill you!" It took both Remus and Draco to hold back a very angry Harry as he attempted to run after Dolohov. Soon, Harry gave up fighting and crumpled into a sobbing heap into Remus' arm.

"Shh, I know, cub, I know." Remus sat in the middle of the road, holding Harry like his life dependent on as silent tears ran down his scarred face. No one dared bother them, letting them grieve. Draco turned and helped the others move the bodies out of sight of the children. When he came across a mother holding the unmoving body of a toddler, who seemed to get hit in the crossfire, he let her have her peace, knowing there was nothing more he could do for her. once the dead were moved inside the bank, he moved to the joke shop, which had been made into a makeshift infirmary and made good use of his healer skills. Once he had sent the life threatening injuries to St. Mungo's, he went and grabbed his sons from Florean Fortescue's, thanking Florean's daughter for looking after them. He found Remus and Harry over Sirius' body, both sobbing wretchedly, as they held each other lie the other was the only thing keeping them alive. Draco didn't know how to help them, but knew he had to get the boys out of there. He could mourn himself later, but right now these people needed him, and above all else, his family needed him.

"Alex, Scorpius, I'm going to take you home. You are to stay there, and you are not to answer the door for anyone but the three of us. I'm closing up the floo and replacing the wards." And with that he took them home. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now, but he knew he was needed in Diagon Alley, and so with a single tear running down his face, he steeled himself and returned to site of the fight, ready to be of any help he could.


	14. Loving In The Face Of Loss

"NOOO! Sirius, come back, come back! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." Harry was crying in his sleep.

"Harry, wake up." Draco gently shook Harry awake. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw his husband's worried face and collapsed into his arms, sobbing again. It seemed that they've done this every night since Diagon Alley. Draco got used to putting a silencing charm around their room, as not to disturb the boys. Suddenly, there was a pounding on their bedroom door. Draco got up to answer to see Alex's tear stained face.

"He's having another, but he just keeps hitting me every time I come near. I don't know what to do." Alex's voice was soft and desperate.

"Alright. Go to the kitchen and put a kettle on. I suspect this will be a long night. Remus!" The werewolf appeared in the doorway of his room. "I need to see to Scorpius, can you go in there with Harry?"

"More nightmares?" The man's voice was gruff. All Draco did was nod as he entered the boys' room, able to hear Remus enter the bedroom he shared with Harry. 

"Scorpius, come on, I need you to wake up." Draco woke Scorpius much in the same manner that he woke Harry, ignoring the thrashing fists and and feet. Finally, the boy shot up, crying into Draco's bare chest. "Scorpius, I'm taking you downstairs, I would like you to drink some tea." All the boy did was nod before he let Draco carry him downstairs.

When they reached the living room, Draco could see Remus had the same idea, and Harry was curled into Remus' lap like a child, as he cried and the older man stroke his hair. 

"You know, when he was little, we spent almost every night like this. He'd have a bad dream and Sirius would bring him down here and put him into my lap, and as i rubbed his head or back, Sirius would make him warmed milk, and tea for us. It took months before he was able to sleep through the night peacefully. I know he still had them as he got older, but Sirius and I let him come to us if he wanted, or handle it on his own if he needed. Then you came along. I think they stopped completely for a while after you came. That's how we knew, he'd be ok. No matter what happened to Sirius and I, we knew as long as he had you, he'd never be alone." Remus looked down at his son, because that's what Harry had grown to be. "Never did I imagine I'd be doing this again, but without Sirius. He always knew how to make him laugh after the worst of the tears were over. I don't know if we can make him laugh this time. So many people died last time, but I think Harry never really thought he'd have to lose us. We were always there."

"He still has us, Remus." Draco looked understandingly at Remus, holding his own crying son in his lap.

"Here," Alex came in the room with a tray of tea cups. 

"Thank you, son," Draco looked at Alex, who beamed at being helpful. After handing out the tea, Alex sat on the floor in front of Harry and Remus, leaning against the older man's legs. Soon he fell asleep, right there on the floor, Draco using his wand to cover him with a blanket. It looked like Harry and Scorpius had also fallen asleep. He looked up at the man sitting across from him.

"Looks like we are having a camp out tonight," Remus smiled sadly at the sleeping figures. 

"Guess we are. Good night, Remus," Draco looked back up to see he had already drifted into sleep. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't sleep and settled for watching over his mismatched family as he got lost in thoughts. They had lost Sirius, but they hadn't lost love. Even with an impending war, they still had each other, and he was determined to keep the two sleeping boys from having to witness what he and Harry had witnessed too young. As he thought of how he could protect everyone in front of him, he hadn't realized he drifted into his own slumber, surrounded by family.


	15. World War Three

"Remus, have you seen this article?" Harry, Remus, and the boys sat around the table, having a late brunch.

"Unfortunately I have. The situation seems to be worse than we thought. The school has never been closed before in over one thousand years." Remus looked well beyond his years.

"Well she did want to close it our second year, Dumbledore was the only reason the school remained open." They all looked up to see a groggy Draco standing in the doorway. "Is that bacon?" Draco sat beside Harry and began eating the plate Remus handed him. "I was thinking of relocating us to Malfoy Manor. I technically still hold ownership, and it's far enough away that the boys will be away from all of this."

"And who's going to stay there with them? I'm going to fight, you know that. And Remus will want to fight for Sirius. And you'd never let me fight without you." Harry's green eyes pierced Draco's gray ones.

"Well, I thought maybe other students can join them. The Manor has the space. Maybe have a few of the parents move in too. I just don't want kids to die this time around. It was terrible the last time, seeing students younger than us strewn across the Hall. I won't let that happen again." A fierce determination filled his features as he recalled thirteen and fourteen year olds laying dead in what was supposed to be the place safest for them.

"That could work, I suppose. I'll owl and floo those I think will want to know. Remus, are you ok with us using this as headquarters again? I have a feeling we will need the Order again." Remus just nodded grimly. 

===

"No arguing, Scorpius. You and Alex are still too young. Harry and I were forced into a war younger than you are, and it still haunts us, I will not let you witness what we had to. Now grab your trunk and get your asses into that fireplace." The teen grumbled but obeyed, but not before he gave the three men standing there hugs. In all honesty, he was worried he wouldn't see them again. He had the Sirius' mirror, knowing he could reach headquarters in case something happened.

"Bye." His voice was a whisper but he knew he was heard.

===

"They attacked an American location this time. They are growing internationally." Neville had arrived at headquarters with news.

"What location?" The Daily Prophet no longer ran, so they got news any way they could.

"New York. Some financial buildings. Also they attacked a muggle government building. The death toll is 2,996 according to American wizarding officials. The muggles are calling it a terrorist attack. I guess they are kind of right." Things were getting worse, they all knew. Never before had there been this number of deaths in a single attack. They spent most of the rest of the day in silence as they prepared for the next day. They had gotten word that there world be an attack on Gringotts and the Order was coordinating with the goblins to prevent the attack.

===

"Damnit, Harry, what have I told you about getting hurt? You've already lost a leg. You keep this up and you'll look like Mad-Eye did. I don't fancy shagging Mad-Eye." There hadn't been any casualties in the fight at the bank, but there were a few injuries. Draco, having been a professional healer, played doctor for the group. At the moment, he was patching up a cut Harry received when a Death Eater blasted the wall beside him. 

"I'm fine, Draco. It's not that serious. Besides, it was successful. Much better than last week. We didn't lose anyone this time. Have you heard from the Manor?" Harry was wondering how the kids were.

"Talked to them while you were busy yelling at McLaggen for being a show off and nearly getting his head blown off. They don't know about any of the casualties yet. But the kids are all alive and well, but very scared. The teens have taken to bunking with little ones so someone's there when they have nightmares. Scorpius is getting restless and Alex is running out of ways to keep him occupied." Draco was still in business mode, no emotion showing through his mask

"And Percy and Fleur are able to hold the wards?" Harry winced as Draco prodded another cut.

"Yeah, but Fleur worries about Bill."

===

"Remus! We need to head to the children, now!" Harry ran up the stairs, three at a time in an attempt to reach the werewolf. "Have you taken your wolfsbane this week?"

"Yes I have, why? And why do we need to get to the children?" Remus came out looking wide-eyed. 

"Greyback is headed there. I know the potion usually makes you sleepy, but can you stay wake long enough to fight? We can't let him attack the kids." Harry's features displayed desperation and the fire of fight, like they usually did before a battle. Remus' only response was to grab Harry's hand and apparate to the gates of the Manor. It seemed half of the Aurors and all of the Order were in attendance. Many people were setting more wards on the perimeter, preparing for the attack. As Remus and Harry found their way inside, they saw the adults and children filing down the halls. Draco had put an Undetectable Expansion Charm on the dungeon, allowing room for all the children to hide there, behind even more wards. 

"Anyone over 17 may fight if they wish, being of age. Everyone else, head down with Percy. Older ones, make sure you look after the younger ones. We won't let them through, but to do our job, we need to know you are safe and out of harms way." Harry's speech was cut off by a loud boom from the grounds of the property. "GO NOW!" Harry's voice boomed as children ran into the dungeon while Remus and Harry ran the opposite direction. A sickening feeling washed over him as he ran beside his transformed companion. This would not be as simple as the bank fight. He just prayed that they could save the children as the men ran into battle.


	16. Last Resort

The werewolf and his son stood at the ready outside of the dining hall door, which led to the dungeon. Remus and Harry were the last line of defense before the wards Percy and Fleur set up. If they got past Harry and Lupin, it was most likely over. There were several lines of defense before Remus and Harry with Aurors and Order members alike at every door and room of the house. Draco showed up next to Harry.

"Scare, Potter?" Draco smirked at Harry, while the latter chuckled. 

"You wish." He gave his husband a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Ready, Moony?" The werewolf just nodded, poised in strike position on all fours. The two men stood with wands ready. A tense silence fell over them. They grew more and more anxious as they heard fighting and explosions of destruction from beyond their post. What felt like hours passed, but none of them tired as adrenaline continued to pump through them. There was a sudden crash just beyond their post, causing the wizards to tighten the grip on their wands, and the werewolf to deepen his crouch. 

"Ready, boys?" Draco's eyes never left the door in front of them as he spoke.

"Hell, yeah," Harry spoke as Remus growled in response. With a loud crash and bang, the doors in front of them shattered to pieces due to a spell. Dolohov appeared with Fenrir Greyback at his side. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Chosen One." Dolohov began throwing curses at each the two men as the wolves collided with nasty snarls. Harry threw up a shield charm to prevent Dolohov's barrage of hexes and Unforgivables. A stray Cruciatus Curse hit Harry before his shield was complete, however, and the defense fell. Draco and Remus fought with renewed vigor as Harry's ear splitting screams rang through the hall. With a final red jet of light from his wand, Draco finally stunned Dolohov, having obtained several cuts from the Death Eaters own wand. 

"Incarcerous." Ropes shot out, binding the leader of the uprising. Grabbing Dolohov by the collar, Draco dragged him out of the way of the werewolves fight, as he carried his husband over his shoulder. He began to evaluate Harry for any injuries when he heard an ear piercing whine. Looking up, he saw Greyback bite Remus on the flank, taking a chunk of his leg. "Stupify!" The enemy wolf stumbled back a bit, not completely unaffected by the spell, giving Remus his chance. The younger werewolf ripped out his opponent's throat, ending the battle, and the vicious Greyback's reign of terror, once and for all. Remus then walked over to Dolohov and with a clean, swift swipe of his paw, left scratches across Antonin Dolohov's face. Draco, being the healer he was, managed to close the wounds, but knew that being werewolf marks, they'd scar. He figured this was Remus' intention, the price Dolohov would have to pay for Sirius. The fighting seemingly over, Remus limped over to the corner to curl up and sleep until dawn. Draco spent the next half an hour caring for his husband's scrapes and scratches. When he was done, the sun began to rise, and Moony the wolf soon became Remus once again. Draco approached the man, wand and medi-bag in hand. 

"I'm sure this is going to hurt, Remus, but if don't apply the silver and dittany now, you'll bleed out." The man just grunted, and Draco taking that as affirmation, began his treatment of Remus' many injuries. 

"Just what I need, more bloody scars. And you were worried about Harry looking like Moody. I think I now have more scars than the old coot ever did." Draco only responded with a dry chuckle as he finished his work.

"Malfoy, Potter, Lupin, you guys ok?" An couple of Aurors burst through what used to be a door.

"Stay with these two, Tonks. Harry was hit with a Cruciatus and Remus is healing from werewolf wounds. I'll send someone back to deal with the other wolf's body. Scrimgeour, I'm surprised you haven't retired already. Anyway, there's Dolohov. H'es alive, just stunned. do what you want with him. And for Merlin's sake, someone needs to talk to Shacklebolt about fixing security at Azkaban. Three known breakouts by Death Eaters in one life time is three too many." And with that he left to perform his healer duties. There were a few casualties, and many injuries that needed the hospital, but all in all, they fared better than the opposition. At least his family hadn't shrunk. 

Then, Draco's eyes settled upon a sight he never thought he'd see, as horror and terror flooded every inch of his being.


	17. Figuring Out What's Next

"Are they going to be ok?" Alex and Draco had just arrived at St. Mungo's.

"I'm sure they will be fine. I know the Healers in charge and all of them are quite skilled. Now they said Harry had gone down to the the first floor to visit Remus and Scorpius, who I convinced them to let room together. He should be in bed on the fourth floor, but Harry never listens to healers anyway." Draco led them to the lift and they proceeded to the creature wound floor.The Healers had informed Draco that Scorpius was attacked before Greyback had transformed, so he would have scars for the rest of his life, but he wouldn't have to carry the burden of transforming. They arrived to the proper floor, to hear laughter from the room they were headed to. Maybe it wasn't so bad, Draco thought.

===

"So how long are you going to be in chair?" Alex's voice was unsure as he looked at Harry.

"Well the thing with injuries caused by dark magic, is you can't heal them. And dark magic is what did this. So I'll always be like this. But I'll learn how to get around, and I'll still be me. I only had one leg anyway." Harry chuckled, trying to sound positive. "Now why don't you guys go up to the fifth floor and get a snack from the gift shop. I need to talk to Remus and Draco." After getting a few coins from Draco, the two teens left.

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Draco looked at Harry expectantly, hoping the man had a plan.

"Well I was thinking, why don't we move in with Moony. The Manor was destroyed, Remus could help us out, since he will be able to go home today, and it's a place the boys are already familiar with." Harry looked at Remus questioningly, receiving a nod of approval from the man.

"And where are we going to sleep? Are you going to be able to go up and down the stairs?" Draco sounded like he was beginning to panic. He had never had to deal with this situation before.

"We can switch the downstairs library and what has been our room. There's also a bathroom downstairs, and we can turn the workroom connected to our room into a bathing room if we need. If I need a book, I can just use a summoning spell. It'll all work out. I've already thought it through." Harry squeezed Draco's hand reassuringly. Just then, the boys returned with some chocolate cauldrons, some of which they dropped into Remus' lap as well as Harry's.

"Boys, how would you feel if the four of you moved in with me permanently?" Remus asked.

"Really?" Scorpius was vibrating with excitement.

"Really, really," Harry chuckled.


	18. Reminiscing

The months following the final battle were not easy for the family, but then again, when had anything been easy for any of them? Remus healed well, only new scars and a slight limp to show for his grisly fight with the nastiest werewolf of their times. Scorpius got away with nothing more than some nasty scarring, but being a teenage boy, thought it was bad ass. Alex was unharmed physically, and Draco came away looking unharmed, as all his injuries were superficial. Harry fared the worst of them all, having now lost the use of what legs he had left. Hogwarts, having been reconstructed, was reopened, and both boys were sent back. Draco decided to return to Hogwarts as well, just so he could be around for the boys. He had planned to return back to London as often as he could to spend time with Harry, and they also promised to write regularly. Remus promised Draco, several times a day every day, that he would take great care of Harry. ("Honestly Draco, I did have a hand in raising him.") August 31, Harry and Draco spent the whole day together, the boys having gone out with Remus. 

"You remember the first time we met?" Draco looked down at Harry, who was laying in his lap.

"You mean, when you insulted the first friend I ever made, and made me feel like a moron?" Harry smirked up at the blond.

"Yeah that time," Draco chuckled.

"We sure have come a long way since we were eleven."

"We sure have," Draco kissed Harry.

"What's your favorite moment we've had?" Harry gave Draco a questioning look, curious to what answer he was going to get.

"The night of the sleep over." Draco didn't hesitate. "It was the first time we kissed. That night is the best night of my life, because it started all of this, our life together." 

"Who knew Draco Malfoy was a sap?" Harry poked Draco in the ticklish spot in his ribs.

"Oh, shut up, Potter," Draco playfully swatted Harry's arm. "What about you? What was your favorite moment?"

"That first night when we both had nightmares, and ended up sleeping together through the night. That night, I slept the best I had in a long time, and decided, I would like to do that forever." Harry held that first night very dearly.

"Hopefully we have many more memories to make," Draco kissed his husband sweetly.

"Of course we will, we are going to grow old together," And with a content sigh, Harry knew he could never ask for more.


	19. Exploring The Old As New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

"Are you sure?" It was the first weekend the two had together since the school year started, and the men were laying in bed in their joggers, and no shirt when Harry had told Draco he wanted to try. It was the first time they had tried anything since the battle, more worried about Harry adjusting. Draco also didn't want Harry to feel bad if things didn't work like they used too. 

"Yes, love. I'm ready. We need to relearn how all of this is going to work," Harry explained. 

"Alright. But I don't want to go all the way tonight. We take it slowly, alright?" Draco was determined not to move to quickly, they needed to ease into this.

"I understand." He leaned over, kissing Draco, softly at first.

Draco deepened their kiss. As much as he didn't want to push it, he couldn't deny he missed this. Harry's hands explored Draco's fit torso, slipping his hands under his husband's shirt. Draco leaned over, positioning himself over Harry. Soon, his arousal was at full mast, brushing Harry's as he dipped his hips down. As he began to grind his erection against his husband's, he heard Harry let out a gasp. His kisses began to trail kisses along Harry's chin, down his neck, leaving love marks in a trail down the center of his body.

"Oh, Draco, please," Harry huskily breathed. Draco chuckled as he continued down to the waist of Harry's joggers, pulling away the only layer between Draco and what he wanted. Harry let out a grunt as his erection slapped against himself. 

"You ready, love?" Draco looked up to Harry's wanton expression.

"Yes, Merlin, please yes," Harry voiced desperately.

Draco descended his mouth on Harry, earning himself another gasp. Satisfied with the reaction, Draco moved down, taking all of Harry in his mouth. Flicking and pressing his tongue against the sensitive spot along the underside of his husband's member, the blond made his way back up and flicked and sucked the tip. Making his way slowly back down, and up again, he reveled in the sounds coming out of the brunette's throat. He picked up speed, Harry's breathe hitching and also picking up speed. 

"Oh, god Draco, I need this so bad."

Draco continued to pick up speed, the sounds coming from Harry increasing in volume, and Harry no longer able to form coherent thoughts. Draco felt Harry's dick spasm as he reached his climax, the receiving man practically screaming as he spilled into his husband's mouth. Swallowing what landed in his mouth, Draco laid down beside Harry again.

"Well I think it is all in working order still," Draco chuckled as he rolled over, holding Harry in his arms. It was in this embrace, the two men fell asleep, quite content with the world.


	20. Beginning Again

Harry had adjusted quite well to his condition. He could now use the bathroom, dress, bathe, and transfer without help. The things he couldn't reach, he had Accio for. He spent his days reading, or going out with Remus. His sex life also picked back up, Draco no longer worried about pushing him too far. It was the first day of summer, and Draco had instructed Harry to dress nicely for a surprise.

"Where are we going?" Harry yelled out from the bathroom, his speech muffled by the tooth brush in his mouth.

"Don't worry about it, just hurry up. I swear it takes you longer to brush your teeth than to shower, how it's possible I don't know." Draco yelled back from their room.

"Is it really necessary for you two to yell back and forth?" Remus had come down stairs and stood in Draco's doorway.

"Sorry, Moony," Harry yelled.

"Still yelling, Harry." Remus smiled at his son. Some things never changed. "Are the boys staying here tonight?"

"Yeah, if that's ok?" Draco looked at the werewolf.

"Of course, they are always welcomed. I mean you all still live here," the aging man chuckled. "Does Harry know yet?"

"Does Harry know what?" Harry was still yelling from the bathroom.

"No, it's a surprise. But that surprise will never happen if someone doesn't get their ass going!" Draco yelled the last part for Harry's benefit.

"Alright alright, I'm ready." Harry entered the room. "Lets say good bye to the boys and get going."

"But dad, we don't need a babysitter, we're 16."

"Scorpius, you may be 16 but Alex is still 15, plus Remus does live here, you know. And what have I said about whining?" Draco put on his business face.

"That it's unbecoming and has no place in this family," both boys chorused.

"Thank you, now, don't blow the house up, and don't give Remus a heart attack. We will be back late, so if you guys are still up, I'll personally pour Draught of Living Death down your throats. Alright, give us a hug so we can get going." The boys hugged Draco and then Harry.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Scorpius, that's a short list."

"I know."

The boys continued to bicker playfully while Remus laughed at the display and Harry and Draco made their exit.

===

"We are here," Draco practically shouted in excitement.

"They finished rebuilding the Manor? When?" Harry looked quite surprised.

"Just yesterday. But this isn't your surprise. You get to learn that after dinner. Come on." Draco lead Harry inside.

"I made your favorite. Shepherds pie and for dessert treacle tart." Draco was grinning stupidly, no trace of his usual reserve.

"You made it? Like yourself? The muggle way?" Harry sounded incredulous.

"Yep," Draco beamed with pride. "Well, I may have gotten help from Seamus' father, him being a muggle."

They sat down and began eating. Natural conversation came, the boys discussing Draco's work, their sons, and everything else that had happened in the last year or two.

"So, Draco, what's this surprise that you and Moony won't tell me about?" Harry placed his chin in his hands, leaning forward on the table.

"Well, I thought maybe we could turn this into a home for wizard children with no other place to go. Open up our home to more than just Scorpius and Alex. I've even fitted the house to accommodate your chair. You can be here while I'm at Hogwarts, I made sure you and I have a room, along with one for the boys, and even one for Remus, if he wants to visit. The other rooms will be for kids. We can call it A New Adventure-Home For Magical Children. And it'll be all yours." Draco looked at Harry tentatively, unsure how he'd react.

"All of this work, everything, all for me?" Harry began to tear up?

"Oh shit, you don't like it, do you? Don't cry, I'll fix it, I can do something else. I just wanted to surprise you for all the progress and work you've made, and for being such a good husband and-"

"Draco, love, it's perfect," Harry cut Draco's rambling off with a chaste kiss.

"Really?" Draco looked surprised and hopeful.

"Really, really," Harry chuckled.


	21. Epilogue

It was about two weeks after Draco's funeral and Harry found himself in front of Remus' grave, like he usually was when he needed one of his dads to talk to.

"Merlin, Remus. How did you live without him for so long? It's only been a few weeks and it feels like I'll never stop hurting. The pain is almost overwhelming. And you fought in a war and cared for Draco and I, the boys with this? It's unimaginable. I'm sorry I wasn't more useful at alleviating the pain. Does it ever go away?" Tears were streaming down an aged Harry's face as he adjusted his glasses. He just sat in his chair looking at the graves of the men who raised him and the man who helped him raise their boys. It was several long minutes before he spoke again.

"Did I ever tell you guys what Alex named his little boy? They called him Sirius Remus, remember? Well little Sirius just had a little boy of his own. He was born the day after we lost Draco. They named him Draco Harry. Dreadful name, I know, but he was insistent. Scorpius never did settle down. He is still a restless as ever. He's been in Greece for the last week looking for more creatures. I think he's getting too old for these adventures but he is strong headed. He actually went with Donovan Halley, believe it or not. I'm staying at Grimmauld Place, in my old room downstairs. Alex and Lorelei are running the kids home now." Harry let out a sad sigh. "I miss you guys so much, it feels like I'm drowning." Harry spent the rest of the afternoon sitting with the family he'd lost. As the son was setting, Harry heard footsteps approaching, crunching dead leaves beneath.

"Dad, there you are." Alex stopped beside Harry, also looking at the graves. "Hey, dad, Remus, Sirius. Good to see you again." He turned back to his living dad beside him. "Let's get you home. You'll catch your death out here and I'm not ready to bury my other dad. Lorelei made your favorite for dinner and Sirius wants you to meet Baby Draco." Harry just nodded as he let his son wheel him away. He figured it was time to rejoin the living members of his family.


End file.
